Star Wars: Galaxy of Hope
by General D Orbinvon
Summary: After the abduction of the head of VR headset safety for D.I.V.E. headgear, Andrew Trymir, the people behind his kidnapping trap players in the hit new Virtual Reality MMORPG, Star Wars Galaxies VR, with the unwilling help of their captive. Now it's up to Trymir's son, Nate, to venture into the game to save players and form a rebellion against those trapping them in the VR world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The police had finished their investigation of the scene. No evidence of those who had abducted my father was found at our home. "Well whoever did this had the operation well planned out," commented the officer, who had introduced himself to me as Sergent William Crailo, "The power was cut and because of that the security cameras caught nothing." I nodded solemnly and continued to look around the torn up room, "It doesn't make any sense." I said quietly to myself while picking up our family picture that had fallen in the apparent scuffle. I set the picture up on the side table once again and turned towards the officer, "If you find anything officer please let me know." Sergent Crailo nodded and walked away to talk with some of the other officers. My phone buzzed as a text came in. It was Robert Markin, my father's boss, and closest friend who had sent the text. " _Any news?"_ It read. " _No,"_ I replied. After a few more questions, the officers soon began to leave. One of the officers remained at the house for my protection in case something else happened.

The next morning I woke up and greeted the officer as I headed towards the kitchen to make me some food to eat. I looked at my phone and saw the hundreds of messages from close friends and family looking for answers from me. I called my grandparents to explain what had happened and told them to pass on the information, as I didn't feel like repeating the story over and over and hearing the same questions to which no one had the answers. "We understand dear," One of my grandmothers told me, "If you need anything we are just a phone call away." I thanked her and hung up the phone as I put a bagel in the toaster oven. I knew what today would consist of: a thorough police interview and interviews from local news channels that would be featured on the 6 o'clock news. I poured myself a huge glass of apple juice and heard a different alert on my phone. As I looked, I saw that my D.I.V.E. account app was letting me know that the in-game repairs on my starfighter were finished along with another alert from my in-game A.I. droid companion, R6-S18, complaining about not getting on quicker to help with the repairs. I gave a small smirk and put the phone down as I continued to eat my breakfast.

My father as the chief designer of the server integration with the D.I.V.E. (Digital Interactive Virtual Entertainment) VR helmet and the latest VR craze, _Star Wars Galaxies_ , a virtual reality multi-member online role-playing game. He was in charge of making sure that the helmets would never cause harm to the wearers while they are inside the game. You see, 3 years ago an event occurred in Japan that shook the world. People ended up trapped in a VR MMORPG called Sword something or other. The players were trapped in the game by the helmets and if the person's player died in the game or the helmet was unplugged, the helmet would fry the players brain, killing them in real life. My father's job was to make sure something like this wouldn't happen in Galaxies. When Star Wars Galaxies was released close to a year ago and was a huge success, leading to my father being kept with the company full time. The game focused on players experiencing different eras of Star Wars, starting with the prequel era for a year then moving on to the original trilogy era in the game's second year, which started in less than 2 days.

After my long day, I headed back home to see that the window repair people had finished their job. I gave them the check for the job and my thanks. As I closed the door, I checked my phone again. More texts from family and friends, a Picstalk message, and another complaint from R6 about not helping with the in-game repairs. After completing everything I needed to do with responding to family, I grabbed my D.I.V.E. headset and turned it on. " _ **Username then password**_ _,"_ the electronic voice commanded. After giving both my username and password, the visor lit up with the word, WELCOME, and I left the real world behind.

To those who read this, thank you! I appreciate you taking time to read my story. Chapters will be published once a week on Saturday afternoons. Any suggestions please let me know. Have a great day all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As I opened my eyes, I took in the hanger of my private base, which is located in an asteroid, and felt a quick jolt run through my character's body. As I jumped in surprise, I heard an electronic sound from behind me. "Yeah yeah I'm sorry," I said as the droid came around and into my field of vision, "I was busy irl and couldn't make it on." R6 gave a short and choppy whistle in reply and began to roll towards the starfighter to run a final diagnostic on the repaired ship. "Don't think I didn't understand what you called me grease can," I said to the droid as I made my way to the station's computer and heard the droid grumble. I smirked and check the in-game holonet. News about the up-coming era change and reminders to get your last minute prequel era gear before it disappeared from normal markets, battle results and top players from the Battle of Coruscant event. As usual, the leaderboards were displayed and I saw many familiar names that had been on the board numerous times: Admr1K1z, mk3r97, am1rap, and Skwlk3r77. I had met all of these players before as usually, I am up with them on the board but because I missed the event, my player score wasn't as high as usual. I noticed the flashing light on my dash alerting me that I had messages on my transmitter. As I hit the button, a hologram of Admr1K1z's avatar appeared on the transmitter. "Hey Orbinvon, where were you the last event? I could've used your help. Hope all is well. Contact me when you get on." As the blue figure disappeared from the transmitter, another one appeared. This time it was H3-1PR with the in-game news, **"** _ **Members of the galaxy, don't forget in just 36 hours, the new era change will happen. Leaderboards will be reset then so prepare for the new season. It'll be one you'll never forget." "**_ _The past couple of days is what I'm really not going to forget,"_ I thought as my mind drifted back to thinking about my father and where he might be.

I walked over to the main part of the hanger to look over R6's work on the ETA-2 class starfighter. "I don't know what you're complaining about," I said to the droid, "You did a great job on the repairs." R6's head turned and a series of angry beeps were emitted from the astromech. "Well, what else were you going to do?" More beeps came from R6. "Oh yeah, because you weren't charged before I logged out last time. If you want something easy to do, run a check on the station's computer systems," I replied. R6 grumbled again and rolled away from the fighter towards the access port on the computer. As I turned, an announcement through on my wrist communicator, " _ **Proximity alert. Ship identified as Z-95 Headhunter. Clearance codes given. Ship requesting permission to land. Accept or deny?"**_ "Accept," I said into my communicator. _**"Landing permission granted. Docking in bay 2."**_ As the bay doors opened, I took in the view from outside the asteroid base and saw the starfighter entering in. I waved to the pilot as the ship landed in the hanger. Out of the cockpit stepped the player R0b1973 a.k.a. Rob Markin. He walked over to me. "Dainon, how are you?" he asked giving me a handshake, "Any news?" I shook my head, "No but if anything is found, the police will call me right away." I answered him and hooked up a fuel line to refill his fighter. We then walked over to the chairs next to the computer. "Well remember if you need anything during this time, just give me a ring," He said with a small smile. I nodded and changed the subject to try and keep my mind off what had happened irl, "You and your sons excited for the era change?" "The boys are ecstatic, they can't wait to finally fly x-wings and experience the OT era." I smiled, "If only I had this game when I was their age. I would probably be just as excited as they are. I am sad that I'm going to miss the era change live. I'm meeting with family and the police that day to hopefully get answers." Rob's avatar nodded, "I only hope they will have found something leading them to Andy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked at my watch. It was 11:30 am. "Two minutes till the era change," I thought unconsciously. I sighed and looked up to see most of my family around me listening to the detective's report from the last three days. "We have identified the vehicle that the suspects used to take Mr. Perin as a black, Ford van that was stolen two weeks ago. We found the vehicle abandoned in the junkyard and found no trace of evidence as to who committed the crime. No DNA, no fingerprints, nothing." My family all nodded solemnly and I thanked the detective. As I saw my family off, I received a text from Rob. " _Would you mind stopping by the office? Something happened that I think you'll want to see."_ I looked up confused and walked towards my car.

"Someone logged into the maintenance servers using your father's account but we can't trace where the login happened from. When we looked into the login to see if anything was changed, we couldn't find anything changed but something was left in the code." Rob said as we walked through the D.I.V.E. US headquarters. "What is it?" I asked him. "We aren't sure. It's a program of some kind. We can't access it but we know it was designed on your father's laptop and only from that laptop can we access the code." "Have you tried hacking into it?" Robert shook his head, "We know better than to try and hack anything that was implemented from your father's computer. If we tried it would do to us what kills hundreds of hacker's computers a day, we'd lose everything." I nodded and followed him into his office. Robert opened up his computer and showed me the program that was implemented into the headsets code. "Is it affecting anything right now?" I asked. "No, but that's what is concerning us." He replied. An alert chimed on my phone. As I looked I sighed, "Well, we missed the live era change." Rob chuckled, "Ah who cares? The game will still be there when we get home." I nodded and as I was about to turn away, Robert's computer screen started to glitch out then the screen went black. "Is your computer alright?" I asked Robert. As he turned to look at his computer, the screen turned black, then a single word appeared on the screen. Reboot. Rob looked over at me. The look on his face was one of shock and confusion. As we walked over to the device, the screen began to play a video.


End file.
